A God Given Right
by mybrowneyes
Summary: A Perfectly Plum challenge. The first day of school brings back memories to Steohanie and a realization.


_**A God Given Right**_

_Fall is Around the Corner Challenge_

Ranger kissed Stephanie's curls as he slipped out of her bed. The last few months 'dating' his Babe have been the best of his life and he never knew what to expect from her. Most nights they were on 7, but last evening Lula was hosting a 'Sugar n' Spice' adult novelty party at Stephanie's apartment. Her Grandma bought just about every vibrator in the collection to give as Christmas presents. Edna Mazur was scary. Rangeman provided shuttle services to any of her friends too drunk to drive. The party ended so late it was easier for Ranger and Stephanie to sleep there. He had an early morning review of a security system so Ranger was up earlier and would catch up with his Babe at the morning meeting.

"Bye, Babe."

"Hmmmmm," she said into her pillow causing him to chuckle. Before leaving, Ranger hit the button on the coffee maker so she had her morning eye-opener waiting.

Driving to Rangeman Stephanie hoped she would make the morning meeting on time. She didn't realize it was the first day of school. It seemed like she was stuck behind every Trenton school bus and cross walks popped up out of nowhere. The _**temperature**_ had been below the norm so the last few days of summer leading into _**autumn **_began with _**crisp mornings, leaves **_starting to glow with hues of _**gold**_, _**red**_, and _**orange **_and ended with _**cool nights **_to snuggle against a hot, muscled Cuban body. What more could a 'Burg' girl ask for?

Waiting for the crossing guard to safely get the young children across the intersection, her attention was caught by a small girl wearing a white _**sweater**_ with little pig tails holding her mother's hand walking to the school in the block. She had faded jeans, brand spanking new white sneakers and a little pink backpack strapped over her back. For some reason Stephanie was fascinated by the mother and daughter. When the guard waved the traffic to proceed, she turned the corner and into a partially full parking lot of parents dropping their children off for the first day. The little girl in the white sweater kissed and hugged her mother before running up the sidewalk. She turned and waved to her mother before walking inside the school door. Stephanie could see the mother was crying letting her little girl go into the big world.

She parked in her usual spot in the Rangeman garage and coming off the elevator went straight to the conference room slipping into her end seat. She couldn't get the image of the little girl and mother out of her head. It brought back memories of her first day of school. Her mother, father, Grandma with red and white pom-poms to cheer her on, and Grandpa Mazur. Of course, Valerie, was waiting, too, at the bus stop. Mary Lou and her mother were there since it was her first day along with Eddie.

Going through the meeting, Ranger observed Stephanie was lost in her thoughts. The control room never alerted him to any problems she had this morning on her way to Rangeman.

"Babe, are you all right?"

Blue eyes stared at him, but he wasn't sure if she actually saw Ranger standing there.

"What if I want to stand there and cry at the bus stop?"

He was confused and so was the entire room of men in black. "Why would you cry?"

"I'd be sad to let her go, but I would want her or him to make new friends in school, learn about different countries, write their name, I'd try my best at math homework I still don't understand, be a cheer leader or on the football team. We could go school clothes shopping for little jeans, new blue KEDS, and a white sweater in case there is a cool _**breeze**_ at the bus stop. And, cookies for snack time. It's my God given right to cry at the bus stop!" Stephanie finished her ramble with tears trickling down face and gave a deliberate nod of her chin like any determined 'Burg' girl. "I mean it!" She stomped out of the room.

"OK, Babe," Ranger said watching her go into the hallway. His face was mostly blank except for the corners of his mouth twitching up. "Meeting dismissed," he told the room of now even more confused men.

Attempting to follow her, Ranger was stopped by Tank, "Ranger, what was all that about?"

He patted his friend, "Stephanie being Stephanie. I've been waiting for this. I may need you to reschedule any important meetings for the next few days, Tank. I'll let you know."

"Huh? OK," scratching his bald head as the boss ran out.

Stephanie felt the tingle in her spine and before she knew it her desk chair was spun around, blue eyes meeting deep chocolate ones, "Did you mean what you said about wanting to cry at the bus stop on the first day of school watching your daughter or son get on the bus."

She nodded, "And buy little lunch boxes and backpacks."

Her eyes told Ranger all he needed. Giving her a chair swirling, toe curling kiss, he left as quick as he appeared.

All Tank heard when he picked up his phone, "Cancel anything involving you for the next two days. I'm on vacation for 2 weeks at least. Bring a suit. Pick Lula up in 2 hours." His phone went dead. He bet Ranger and Stephanie were going on vacation, but where were he and his sweetums going?

The Porsche Ranger was driving went right past Pino's, which is where they usually had lunch on Friday's. Stephanie thought that was where they were going since he didn't say anything different.

"Ranger, where are we going for lunch?"

"Somewhere, Babe," holding her hand as he kept on driving. She realized they were approaching the airport and went right through a gate when Ranger gave his name finally stopping near a private Lear jet. "Patience, Babe," placing a mocha latte finger on her lips before she could speak.

He parked and came around to the passenger side. Tank was taking luggage out of the trunk. Lester came out of nowhere and slipped in the driver's seat, "Bye."

The black sports car went the way it came.

Leading a stunned Stephanie up the steps, "Come on, Babe," Ranger told her with a big wolf grin.

Inside, Lula was there. So where her parents, Grandma Mazur, Mary Lou and Lenny, and Tank. What was going on?

"Ranger?"

He indicated a soft leather seat for her hearing Tank tell the pilot everyone was there.

Bending down on one knee, "I love you, Babe. I've waited until you were ready. Will you marry me so I can love you for the rest of our lives and hopefully in a few years you can wet my T-shirt when our son or daughter gets on the bus the first day of school?" He opened a small velvet jeweler's box showing a sparkling diamond ring.

"Really? You want to be there at the bus stop?"

He just nodded.

"Yes!" Stephanie launched herself out of the chair knocking him back to the floor.

"Damn, White Girl ain't even waiting for the honeymoon!" Lula whooped seeing Stephanie and Ranger kissing on the floor leading the plane in a congratulatory cheer.

Grandma Mazur called out, "Go for the package!"

Stephanie and Ranger never heard any of the commotion.

"Where are we going?" She asked breaking apart.

"Vegas, Babe. I don't want to wait."

_**SIX YEARS LATER: **_

At a bus stop on the out skirts of Trenton, a mother with curls was crying in her husband's Cuban arms as the school bus just pulled away, tears drenching his black painted on T-shirt. A black SUV was following closely behind.

"Ranger, they're babies! It's too soon for Madison and Ethan to be going to school. We just brought them home from the hospital."

Chuckling as he remembered back to that first day of school a few years ago, "Babe, it's your God given right to cry."


End file.
